Sweet Dreams
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Madoka can't sleep and is worried about the danger that lurks in the cave with them as they rest for the night, Ginga comforts her and it turns into a Love confession! Cute GingaxMadoka Fluff that is a must read for all who are a huge fan of this couple!


Sweet Dreams

Madoka loved her dreams, they were peaceful and really fun most of the time but on some occasions, like that tragic evening in that dark cave trapped with Ginga, Yuki, Kyouya and her friends with a enemy that had enough power to kill them in a instant, that had made dreaming sweet dreams an impossible task.

"I'm scared Ginga." She whispered to the orange haired boy that was just getting into a comfortable position and slowly falling asleep. Ginga shifted and looked at her with his soft golden brown eyes that showed understanding and comfort.

"Look everything will be just fine, don't you worry." Ginga told her softly so he didn't wake anyone up, "The enemy wouldn't try to pull a move like that on us in the middle of the night. Remember we had a huge fight with them and he took a lot of damage from me and the other Legend Bladers. They need time to rest and gather up their skills so that they can come at us with full power."

Madoka didn't know if Ginga had the courage of a lion or the confidence of a fool. For the past several months she had been deciding which he had the most of when they were off looking for the rest of the Legend Bladers.

She shifted and blushed as she asked him in a soft tone, "Well than can I sleep over with you for the night? I mean it might help me keep my conscious under control and I won't freak out as much if I know your right there to protect me."

Ginga looked at her now very surprised but silent, Madoka was sure that she had made him freaked out and wouldn't have anything to do with her but then slowly he softly smiled his childish smile and told her in a caring tone, "Of course you can Madoka, what are friends for."

Madoka was speechless and blushed as she headed over to where Ginga was, only to trip over Benkei's foot, who was sleeping near Kyouya and Kenta in the dark. She made a silent but very known yelp and fell right on top of Ginga, who had caught her as she fell.

The darkness was silent but now the two teens were close enough to know that each other was there. Both hearts were as quick as drums and their faces were warm and red as they saw with open eyes what the fall had caused. Madoka's soft lips had fell right onto Ginga's, who's lips were soft as foam, but they didn't move away as she had thought they would, Their bodies seemed to have wanted to stay in that position for a little bit longer and Madoka found herself melting in this warm embrace and she saw she wasn't the only one, Ginga was also starting to melt, he now had a dreamy look on his face like all his wishes came true.

After a few seconds they slowly grew apart, they looked at each other as if finding out the big truth that each other had been wanting to tell the other. Madoka decided and try to say something but her voice was lost, she didn't know what to say but Ginga took the big leap and talked first.

"U-Uh sorry for k-kissing you, I didn't mean to." He told her slowly but Madoka shook her head fast and replied back.

"N-No Ginga it was my fault, I was the one who fell on top of you, I should be the one apologizing." But as soon as she said it he pulled her close to his warm strong body. She was surprised at this act but didn't push him away, in fact she found her arms wrapping around him like they had a mind of their own.

"It's ok, I-I actually have something to tell you." Ginga told her in a soft tone, she eagerly listen closely as his steady breathing put her in a calming hypnotic state. He raised his hands to feel her face and cupped her cheek, her heart was racing and her mind was going a million miles an hour but she remained completely hypnotized by his touch and presence.

"Since the moment we met I've always knew we had a connection that was deeper than anything I have ever experienced before, you helped me in my most troubled of times and fixed Pegasus more times than I could count. You helped nursed me back to health when I was sick and have made me grow more emotionally, you've always been there for me through thick and thin and what I'm trying to tell you right now is that Madoka…. I Love You!" He told her in a soft but caring and romantic tone.

Madoka thought she was dreaming, Ginga told her he loved her and her heart was going to explode. His fingers stroked her lips and she welcomed the warm embrace of his gentle lips. She wanted this to last forever and ever, this was the most magical moment of her life, and the one she loved most in the world loved her back. It was a dream come true.

They slowly parted and Madoka told him in a soft tone, "Oh Ginga, I love you too! I've always had but I was afraid on what you were going to say that I kept on chickening out on telling you, but now I see that you've always loved me as well. Now my life is complete."

She snuggled up close and they laid side by side with her head on his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist, he kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Madoka." Ginga whispered to her gently.

"You already made my sweet Dreams come true." She whispered back to Ginga, then they fell asleep in a warm embrace that would become the greatest moment that would beat any of her sweet dreams she would have for the rest of her life.


End file.
